


Non-Tangible Loss

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Bloodlines [2]
Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t her father who taught her to win every fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Tangible Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #003 -- _Losing You_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

She was pretty sure that reactions like this one weren’t supposed to be a normal happening.

Oh, they had given her the speech about being sorry and how her brother had died serving his country, but she hadn’t heard most of what they were saying. All she could focus on was how her beloved older brother was now dead and the person that had promised to protect him was nowhere to be found.

She hadn’t gone to the funeral. Ana hadn’t wanted to take the risk that something would happen to her on her way overseas from the boarding school.

Instead, she had cried alone in her room and then had gone to the gym, looking for someone to fight.

She found her fight and then that night she had made sure her wounds were patched up before she got on a video call to the states with her sister. Ana told her about Rex’s funeral and how Duke hadn’t even bothered to show up.

In that moment, more than ever, she wanted to go home to be with her sister – to be with the only member of her family that was still breathing. Ana wouldn’t hear of it. She didn’t want to lose her, too.

So, adhering to her sister’s wishes, she stayed away. She stayed in school and finished her degree and then, against her sister’s wishes, she had enlisted in the military. She had to do something. When Ana disappeared off the radar of everyone else, it was Shana who found her.

It was Scarlett who realized who The Baroness really was.

In doing so, she was determined to do what she could to protect her sister without betraying her team and what she believed in.

It wasn’t her father who taught her to win every fight. Her sister taught her that.

Now, she had to make sure that she continued to win every fight she went into because one day, her sister’s life might just depend on it.

In losing her brother and then her sister, she lost part of herself, too. That lost part of herself was what was going to make sure that no one else she loved would die.


End file.
